<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll find you by SmolSaltyBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954545">I'll find you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean'>SmolSaltyBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Friendship, Friendship, Hakyeon is looking for Hongbin, Hongbin is mostly mentioned, Hyuks random appearance was supposed to mean something at the end but didnt, I had thought of adding some kind of happy ending but it didnt happen, Leo is trying his best, M/M, Sad, Sorry again, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cha Hakyeon has been looking for his childhood friend everywhere, and now that he almost find him, he lost him again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Was it some kind of obsession? Maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cha Hakyeon just couldn’t continue like that, every night he made himself feel guilty. That day at the graduation during high school would always be replaying in the deep of his mind, the words that were said and whispered that day would always echo in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was at least the last thing he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin’s family have told him Hongbin had moved to live in Seoul, he wasn't surprised. Hongbin was always that type of kid, he didn’t want to stay at that small town on the outskirts of the big city, but finding him in Seoul was going to be harder than what he had even imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had left everything he had at his old home, a job, his family, his friends, everything to come to Seoul and find Lee Hongbin. Now he was working at a café in one of the thousands of streets of the city for an average salary trying to pay rent every month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he really was doing a lot for a dumb kid who he met during high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the shop was somehow empty, and now his co-worker and him could finally sit down and take a breath. Taekwoon was scrolling through his phone, looking somehow bored but again, when doesn’t Taekwoon seems bored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Hakyeon asked as he leaned over the counter attempting to take a glance at Taekwoon’s phone. The other guy didn’t even attempted to hide his phone as he continued scrolling through twitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His twitter didn’t had any kind of personal information, most of the time Taekwoon used the social media to escape from his problems out of his phone, so why would he want to take them into that application. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His twitter feed was mostly filled with other people who shared the same interests, cat pictures, and one or two close friend, but lately, it has been filled with photos of that streamer, Kongbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon followed him, Taekwoon doesn’t likes videogames and doesn’t understands a lot about them, but for some weird reason, he enjoyed watching Kongbin’s streams whenever the younger was streaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few incidents, the streamer had deleted everything in his twitch and even deleted his social media.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short words, the streamer was gone, disappeared in thin air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the people Taekwoon followed who were fans of Kongbin were still talking about it, sharing pictures of the streamer and asking anyone who had any contact with him to get him back online. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few nights Taekwoon had fought, he had tried to give any kind of hope or help, but after almost a month of seeing the younger guy receiving constant hate and then leaving just like that, Taekwoon had lost all hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon continued to look on Taekwoon’s screen as the other barista started to skipped through a few uninteresting tweets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon’s eyes grew bigger as he suddenly saw a picture of someone who looked familiar to him. “Wait!” Hakyeon said as he took Taekwoon’s phone from his hands and looked at the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was longer, his facial structure was stronger, he had surely grown up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture of the guy he could recognize as Hongbin had been tweeted by some random account, the only caption being “...T.T” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know him as well?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon’s head flew from the phone to Taekwoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Hongbin!” Hakyeon said in almost a scream and Taekwoon’s eyes grew big. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had heard Hakyeon talked about that one friend, Lee Hongbin, he wanted to find anywhere. There was no way in the world, Lee Hongbin, was Kongbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or well, actually, now that he thought about it, Hongbin and Kongbin is just one letter apart...the guy wasn’t that creative at the end…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know him? From where?” Hakyeon asked, excited. Was he finally going to find Hongbin?.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon looked around the shop, hoping for someone, anyone to step into the shop so that Taekwoon could have a excuse to run to serve them, but the street outside the shop was oddly empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taekwoon-ie? Do you know him? Can you talk to him so that we can meet?” Hakyeon asked, his tone was light, and Taekwoon could see the hopeful shine in the other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know him.” Taekwoon said. “He is a friend of...a friend…” Taekwoon simply said, hoping it would drive Hakyeon away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell your friend to give me his number.” Hakyeon said handing Taekwoon his phone almost as if telling Taekwoon to call his ‘friend’ right there. Taekwoon gulped as he take the phone and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friend...well, she isn’t a friend...we worked together in one project, but that was about it!” He said. “I can’t ask her for such a thing suddenly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon pouted. “You are mean.” The older one complaint before the bell on top of the door rang announcing a new client.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon sighed in relief and Hakyeon immediately turned his attention to the new client. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, more than ever, he wished that Lee Hongbin came back to streaming…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon turned to look at Hakyeon. Hakyeon had come all the way from the United States to find Hongbin for a dumb high school promise. Cha Hakyeon, the son of a rich family, a man with a good job and great income in the United States, a man with a great circle of friends back in another country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left everything to come and find Lee Hongbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just a month before Hakyeon got here...Lee Hongbin had to disappear in thin air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon pitied it. He pitied the situation Hakyeon was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How much of big friends the two of them must of have been that Hakyeon did all that sacrifice to come and meet with him when he found out the younger was in Seoul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon frowned deeper as he looked back at Hakyeon, the later one was already receiving the payment from the client, a nice and sweet smile in his face as he waved bye to the customer and immediately turned to look at Taekwoon once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please” Hakyeon said. “I need to meet with him again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon bit his tongue, he can’t let Hakyeon know that right now, no one knows what happened to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll...try to talk with her…” Taekwoon said, and as soon as the words left his mouth he turned around and left, he didn’t even picked up his other things and his shift wasn’t even done yet, he still had another 15 minutes, but he couldn’t be there anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt as if he was hiding from the police a death body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon screamed as Taekwoon left. “We need to close!!” He screamed again, but Taekwoon was already long gone. He sighed, why the hell would Taekwoon just leave like that?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he had to clean and close alone!.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But well, at least he found Hongbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly as he started to clean up some cups. Hakyeon left to the USA to move with his family when he was finishing High School, back then, he had met Hongbin on the younger’s first day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a bit cold towards others, shy and he was extremely handsome, so all girls were on him, and all boys were jealous of him. Hakyeon became his friend quickly, he took care of Hongbin as if he was his younger brother, he protected him against those who wanted to make him feel bad out of envy, he protected him against the girls who wanted to force him into dates or other things he didn’t want to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Hongbin paid back by being that annoying little brother Hakyeon never had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin would stay over at Hakyeon’s house, suddenly wake him up in the middle of the night and then hide in Hakyeon’s closet or under the bed, just to annoy him. The younger would also make fun of him just to tease him and even if some people had said they would never be able to live with such a friend, Hakyeon loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His family had left to the USA when Hakyeon was still in his second year of high school, he was living alone with his grandparents, having someone to bother him all the time the way Hongbin did, just made him feel less lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon had promised Hongbin that he was going to come back to South Korea, he promised to come back and protect him again, keep him safe from those who wanted to abuse of him, from those who wanted to hurt him in any way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a childish promise, something dumb, something he had said at the moment to keep Hongbin from crying when he told him that he was leaving to the USA as soon as he graduated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he meant it. Every night he felt regretful of not being able to stay there and continue taking care of Hongbin during all the years of high school, he felt guilty of not being there to and not keeping contact with the younger. That’s why he took the decision to come and find him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now! Now he was just steps away from his Hongbin-ie! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hyung.” Hyuk said as he saw Taekwoon making his way out of the elevator, he looked agitated, his face was pale and he seemed to have been panicking. Hyuk left his backpack on the floor as he slowly made his way towards his neighbor. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon looked at the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole walk home, he felt as if there was a weight hanging from his neck, choking him slowly with every step he took. The whole story Hakyeon had narrated to him the few first days they met, the eyes of the other shining as he asked if Taekwoon knew Kongbin, it was choking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuk helped Taekwoon walk towards his door. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon felt some unreasonable guilt creeping up his chest, he also had a feeling that something was going to be wrong. “Nothing.” He said before finally walking inside the room and closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t let Hakyeon know about Hongbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon let himself fall on the couch. He took his phone from his pocket and typed the name of the younger boy on the search bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Positive and negative tweets mixed, but no news about the whereabouts or updates about the streamer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Taekwoon could find him? The boy wasn’t death...most probably he wasn’t…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was handsome and Taekwoon remembers one time someone tried to break into Kongbin’s apartment...so someone must know where he lives at…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon shook his head, finding him ain’t worth going to jail…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Hakyeon… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon really didn’t want to let the other find out. The deception and sadness the other would feel…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kongbin’s fans were desperate, after another streamer said he had met with Kongbin and that Kongbin doesn’t seems to be doing well, his fans had been hoping for the worst, every day it passes things get worse…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon couldn’t let Hakyeon know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon opened the door to his own apartment, turned the light on and let out a sigh of relief as he finally reached his house. He let himself fall on top of his bed. He would text his family good night and then go to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he unlocked his phone and message from Taekwoon arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t meet with Kongbin, sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon pouted, he was about to text Taekwoon why when another text arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hongbin* Sorry! Typo!.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon didn’t answer, how does Taekwoon knows the nickname Kongbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon had used that nickname for the younger once since they were in high school, it was cute, it rhymed, and it just fit him perfectly, at first he didn’t really noticed when he read the message, but thinking about it now, Hakyeon never told Taekwoon that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it as well, why would a friend of his, post a picture of him that seemed to have been taken as a screenshot from somewhere or taken by him from his computer camera...with a caption like “...T.T”...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something Taekwoon wasn’t saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon opened google on his phone, quickly typing Hongbin’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly he couldn’t find a lot of stuff, he pouted as his finger hovered over the screen for a second before deleting the search and searching up Kongbin, Taekwoon knew that nickname from somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened big as he saw all the pictures from his best friend popped up, alongside an account from a page called twitch and some news from magazines…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened up one of the links to a magazine, it was the newest article, titled “Who is Kongbin?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon wasn’t surprised at knowing his best friend was some kind of gamer broadcasting live videos, since young he always liked videogames, forcing Hakyeon to go with him to game events and even waking the older up at midnight when they slept at each other’s house while gaming and accidentally being too loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also wasn’t surprised he was popular and/or famous, he was good looking and a very charming and funny guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile started to slowly fade as the article suddenly turned into a darker twist…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commenting about some incident, misunderstood words, angry people from everywhere…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disappearing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, he was exhausted, he had fallen asleep on the couch and with all the stress he had in a few hours, his body was hurting a lot. The door of his apartment was being knocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself up from the couch, who was here so late? He walked up towards the door, opening it to reveal Hakyeon on the hallway. Hakyeon’s eyes were red, there were marks of tears in his cheeks and his lower lip was trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon was shocked by the sudden situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Hakyeon asked, and Taekwoon could only hope he wasn’t talking about Hongbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon let the other side and Hakyeon just walked towards the couch, sitting down on it, his eyes focusing on his phone as he unlocked the phone. A familiar voice fill in the room, was it one of Kongbin’s short clips?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could only find seconds long clips…” Hakyeon said, his voice was heavy, it was broken, and Taekwoon felt hurt. He walked slowly before sitting down next to Hakyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one...really knows...I guess his friends and family…” Taekwoon said and Hakyeon shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His family didn’t know Hongbin’s exact location, the younger one would go and visit them once in a while, he would call once in a while, but he had never said where he exactly lived at. His parents were actually a bit hopeful that Hakyeon could find him, as the last time Hongbin had called them were months ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please...he is okay...right?” Hakyeon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read and read and read, articles, tweets, captions in photos, he read more than he should have, from death threats to people begging him to go back online. It hurt, it hurt to read all of that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated seeing people hating on the boy he promised he would protect, and he hated seeing people talking as if he was death...but most important, he hated it because he felt guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if he had been here a few months earlier? What if he was here a few weeks earlier?! He would have been able to comfort him, confront those people for him, protect him, like he did during high school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears started to fall again, and Taekwoon simply bit his lip before pulling Hakyeon closer to him, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss him.” Hakyeon said between sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had hope he would find him, he felt he was so close to actually finding him, so close to seeing his smile again, getting annoyed by him again, he felt like he was so close…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find him…” Taekwoon whispered in an attempt to calm Hakyeon down. “Maybe he is waiting for everything to calm down, maybe he is taking the time to take care of himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon gulped as he pulled away from Taekwoon to look at him. Taekwoon stayed quiet, thinking in what else to say. “It’s not like...he is absolutely gone…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon started to breath slowly, trying to calm himself down…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can still find Hongbin, actually, now that he knows what Hongbin is going through...he must find him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>